


tempus itinerante

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, F/F, Family Fluff, Fangirls, Fluff, Katsuki Mari is a good sibling, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Makkachin Lives, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Russian Skating Family, Self Confidence, Smol Katsuki Yuuri, Time Travel Fix-It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vicchan Lives, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Young Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Piletsky cares, Yuuri trains in Russia, like bros, sorta - Freeform, the Russian skating fam is close af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: timetravel!au in which viktor and yuuri travel back in time and change things(aka where there is minimal angst and all the fluff and like 00.2 percent pining until they realize that they are not alone goddamnit)





	tempus itinerante

**Author's Note:**

> because i need_more time travel viktuuri and russian skating fam

Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov did  _not_ sign up for this. "This" being time travel. How does he know he time travelled? When he woke up as a twelve-going-on-thirteen year old. His skates are there where he left them as a twelve year old and he is not dealing with this thank you very much good day sir. 'Unless,' he thinks 'If Vitya is here too then this'll be great. But how to test that without looking like an idiot?'  Yuuri walks over to his old (to him, to twelve year old Yuuri it's brand new) computer. He opens Viktor's Facebook (created only a day or so ago) and asks him in careful words and letters if he's ever had Katsudon. (He knows Viktor hadn't had katsudon before Japan, so this is how he'll find out). He doesn't get a response, but that's alright. Time differences and Viktor's obsessive need to skate are two very plausible reasons for why Vitya didn't respond immediately. 'But what if he never responds? If he looks at your message and decides that it's weird and creepy or—' the computer dings. 

 **v-nikiforov** : I have, actually! It's a really nice dish. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?

 **katsuki** : My name's Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri. 

 **v-** **nikiforov** : Yuuri! Do you have any idea what's going on? 

 **katsuki** : I'm twelve. Time travel? 

 **v-nikiforov** : And I'm seventeen. 

 **katsuki** : I'm gonna enter skating with a bang. Wait for me, love?

 **v-nikiforov** : I don't doubt it. I'll be looking forward to skating with you, lubov moya.

Yuuri looks at his computer with a smile that dips itself into fondly nostalgic. In his time, Yurio had eventually joined their family, The Podium Family, they were called. (An offset of the bigger Russian Skating Family). He remembers—a little wistfully—how any skaters from Japan got crushed by Yurio. When pressed about it (gently, of course) he eventually revealed that he didn't want anyone to be hailed as the next Yuuri Katsuki. He then proceeded to call him pig, but Yuuri didn't mind. He doesn't mind now, either. They were an odd little family for sure. (It only got the teensyest bit more stable after Otabek joined them). He opens the door and is immediately nostalgic again. 'Geez Yuuri, when will you not?' His thoughts snap. He frowns at them, and hears his mom calling him for breakfast. 

"And afterwards, that nice Yuuko girl is going to see you~!" Yuuri tries not to groan and/or gag. Yuuko was like a sister to him, for god's sake. Mari catches on though, and raises an eyebrow—or, well, she tries—at him. He mouths  _I'll tell you later_ to her and she nods, accepting. 

 

 


End file.
